Ruby's party
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: Ruby's birthday is coming up, and Yang wants to arrange it. In the build-up, Weiss struggles with her feelings for Ruby. What will happen? Bumblebee/ White Rose shipping. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Team RWBY sat in their dorm, relaxing. Blake was reading, lying on her bed, Yang was, as ever, struggling with homework. Weiss browsed through the news on her scroll, whilst Ruby serviced Crescent Rose. Yang looked up from her essay on the various types of Grimm, detailing their attributes and habitats.

"Hey, Blake, what do you know about Hydra?"

"They've got four initial heads, but regain two is one is cut off. Their bite is highly venomous, and their only weak spot is at the point where the heads meet. Cut off that, and their heads will all die. Anything else? You've already asked me about Nevermores and Urasa; you've fought them before, do you never pay attention, even in battle?

Yang glared at Blake. "I do, but I concentrate on killing them, not where they live! There is no need to know any of this stuff!"

"Actually, Yang" Weiss interrupted "To know your enemy is incredibly important. You might have to track a pack down. If you blunder through the forest, you'll attract the attention of more than the pack!"

Yang groaned. Desperate to avoid doing any more work, she turned her attention to her sister.

"Hey, Ruby, your birthday's coming up soon. What are you planning on doing?"

Ruby looked up from her polishing, a little caught out. She hadn't planned to do anything. Her 16th had been a quiet affair, despite the protests of Yang, who had wanted the team to go on a wild bender, clubbing to celebrate her sister and team leader's birthday. Ruby had overridden this, citing her age and eventually pulling rank, much to Yang's annoyance. Upset by this, Ruby had been trying to work up the courage to ask Yang to arrange a party since the day after her 16th. However, she was a little afraid of Yang's 'planning', bearing in mind that Yang had celebrated her 18th by getting so drunk that when she staggered back to the dorm from going out with the girls that she threw up all over Blake, who ended up nursing Yang through her inevitable (and rather strong) hangover for the next one and a half days.

"Um, well, I was, um..." Ruby stammered.

Weiss tilted her head as Ruby struggled to speak. She was secretly hoping for a decent party, the ones she had been to before had been uptight dinner parties put on by her parents. When they had been going out with Yang, she quickly got used to the atmosphere, but didn't want to show her enthusiasm for such an event. She spoke up.

"What's the matter?"

"OkYangyoucanarrangemyparty!" Ruby gabbled. Yang grinned. She then quickly moved to the door and ran off. Weiss left soon after, going to check for the shipment of dust for Myrtenmaster. Ruby paced around the room. Blake didn't need her Fanus senses to see that Ruby was worried. She put down her book and called to her leader.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Ruby smiled slightly.

"I'm a little worried that Yang will go overboard with everything. I'm not sure I want to get totally smashed, especially with Yang's planning."

Blake remembered that, when the four were together, before Yang threw up, Ruby hardly drank, even compared to Blake and Weiss. Blake did feel that Ruby needed to let go and ennui herself.

"Ruby, just relax and go with it! It's only one night, and I'll keep Yang from going too crazy. She's only got your best interest at heart, and she wants you to have a good time. Look at me, you wouldn't pin me down as a partier, or Weiss for that matter, but we were sensible and enjoyed ourselves. You can too."

Ruby nodded, reassured.

"One week. How much can Yang do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yang strolled down the corridor, a grin on her face. Finally, she could arrange a party for her little sis! She had one idea in particular that could how her affection towards Ruby and how much she meant to the team. Walking to Ozpin's office, she knocked and waited. Glynda walked out and looked at Yang suspiciously. The young girl was only at the office when she was in trouble, and she hadn't had any reports from the teachers. Yang smiled sweetly, before she responded to Ozpin's call of "Enter"

"Well, Miss Xiao Long, what can I do for you?" Ozpin looked up from his scroll, studying the young huntress in front of him. She had talent, but was a little wild, in class as well as the battlefield. However, she was incredibly protective of her sister.

"Um, I was wondering, as you're the Headmaster, could you maybe lend me the Main Hall for two days?"

Ozpin let a bemused smile play on his face. "And what would someone with your... reputation want with the Main hall?"

Yang blushed, looked down at the floor and scuffed her boots on the carpet.  
"It's Ruby's birthday on Friday. I want to surprise her with a big party in the Main Hall, and invite all the students. I will make sure that it's reasonably sensible. All I need is the hall for Friday and Saturday. I'll arrange everything. I just have to get your permission."

"Define 'reasonably sensible.'"

"Simple. Everyone gets a limit of alcohol, recorded via their scroll. Blake said she could work something out, so long as she has access to the network."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Nearly a year. I wanted to ensure it'd work out, so Blake's been helping me plan. She's actually pretty good at it. Weiss also said she'd help with logistics, getting food and drinks in."

Ozpin contemplated the request, before nodding.

Yang thanked Ozpin and left, meeting up with Weiss before getting back to the dorm. The box she carried bore the Schnee logo, but was larger and flatter than the shipment of the dust bottles that she normally received.

"What's in the box?" She inquired.

"Wait and see" Weiss replied. "Did you get the hall?"

"Yeah, so it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain"

The heiress nodded, walking towards the locker room. Yang then went into the room to tell the others the good news.

**Author's note: This is it for some time, educational work demands my attention. I'm testing the water with these first two chapters in this series, It's probably going to end up quite long due to themes that I might want to expand. I'm hoping that what you're reading is good and fits in with the characters, so please leave a review with constructive criticism. Many thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After hearing the news, Ruby decided to take a walk. She strolled out of the halls and into the grounds, thinking. She was so deep in thought that she walked into Jaune. Books flew everywhere, and an abashed Ruby helped him up.

"You ok, Ruby? You look a little… distracted." Jaune asked as he was pulled up.

Ruby smiled and replied "Oh, I've got some stuff on my mind. It's nothing to worry about"

Jaune nodded. "Sure. Where're you going?"

"I'm not sure. What are you doing?"

"Well, Pyrrha's giving me more combat training, and she told me to do some research on famous sword wielders. There's actually more people than I thought, so I'm able to learn some pretty advanced techniques. There's one where…"

They walked together, Ruby listening to Jaune's ramblings, the thoughts of the party banished from her mind as she learnt about the various deeds and tactics of warriors of the past. That was, however, until they met the rest of team JNPR, who were sitting on the rooftop, checking their scrolls.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

Nora, usually bubbly looked at the others, scared. "A team of hunters sent to look at increased Grimm activity was attacked. The reports are sketchy, but it looks like none survived."

Ruby froze. A lot had happened since her time at beacon, from Torchwick's robot, Blake's secret and the time when Weiss was almost killed. But never had any team lost a member, let alone been wiped out. She began to feel sick. The silence was broken by everyone's scroll beeping, indicating a message. It played automatically.

"This is Professor Ozpin. I am afraid that team NTLR was attacked on patrol. One member survived, and is currently being treated. The family members have been contacted. In dark times, we must always look to the light for hope, and I can announce that this Friday, a party is being held to celebrate the birthday of Ruby Rose. All are invited. It begins from eight in the main hall."

The message ended. Jaune then spoke up.

"Wait, your Birthday's coming up?"

Ren shook his head, Pyrrha rolled her eyes, and Nora smiled. Ruby left, texting her team to meet up with her at the gates. It was time to do some shopping.

**Author's note:**** I hate writer's block. This was an uphill struggle. I'm really pleased that this story has received favs and follows, it tells me that you're happy with my work and you want me to continue. I am also shamelessly advertising an upcoming story, featuring team NTLR's (Antler)** **fall. Also, Volume 2 hype!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** this is a longer chapter, sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!**

Vale was beautiful in the summer. Team RWBY walked down the streets with a professional speed, having found the best spots in the city to eat, shop, and in Yang's case, drink. When they reached the Square of Hunters, the four stopped by the ornate fountain. The surrounding shops were reserved for Hunters and Huntresses, or those in training. After chatting to JNPR, who were in the square, they went to one of the cafés. Ruby managed to annoy the rest of her team by pouring all the milk into her tea, causing more to be ordered. Weiss pulled out her scroll and sent a schedule to the others.

"Right, Ruby, you need to find a dress for the party. Yang, you go with her. I need to arrange getting supplies in. Blake, you'll be with me on this one. I selected…"

"Wait, Weiss, I know you're helping, but aren't' you too controlling?" Ruby protested.

"Nope, come on sis!" Yang literally dragged her sister out of her chair, pulling her down a street, giving a cheery wave to the others as she did so. Weiss cast a long look at the retreating sisters, only responding to Blake's cough.

"Yang's off limits." Blake said bluntly.

"What?" The heiress gave the Fanus a puzzled look.

"We've been dating for a few months now. Although, I can't help wondering if it was Yang you were looking at…"

Weiss turned as red as Ruby's cape, now disappearing round a corner. Blake smiled slyly, but said nothing. She began tapping on her scroll, as Weiss busied herself in logistics.

Ruby was a little worried that Yang would choose some seedy, cheap shop, but she was led to a small boutique in a posher area. The interior was light and felt larger than it should do. An old woman, her long coat overflowing with wool, velvet, measuring tape, string and pins, walked in from a small room, summoned by the bell. She smiled warmly at the sight of Ruby, wide-eyed and looking around.

"Welcome to my shop, young lady. How may I… oh." She had seen Yang. It was obvious she did not approve of her attire. Pursing her lips, she asked:

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm her sister!"

"You may have come to the wrong establishment. I don't serve people like you."

"Um, excuse me" Ruby intervened. "I'm a huntress at Beacon, as is my sister.

Both of the arguing women stopped, blushing.

"Please accept my profound apologies, miss. I am extremely sorry." The old woman lowered her head.

"That's fine." Yang replied.

Some of the tension in the room disappeared.

"In way of an apology, please let me give you a considerable reduction on any purchase you make."

The tension subsided.

"Look, my sister's party is on Friday, and she needs a dress"

"And how would you like it to be made, young lady?"

Ruby looked helplessly at Yang "What kind of party is it?"

Yang shrugged. Her plans involved a lot of drinking and dancing. Probably a combination of the two.

The woman nodded. "Then may I suggest a dress that if both functional but elegant? Appropriate for any type of party."

Ruby nodded, reassured. The lady immediately stormed around the young huntress, taking measurements and asking direct questions about colour, length and design. Yang backed out the door quietly, before making her way back to the square. She was met with an awkward silence from the two girls.

"She knows." Blake said.

"Did Ruby know?" Weiss asked.

The couple looked at each other.

"You told her, but not me?!" she yelled. Students looked at her, before Weiss regained her composure.

"Why?" She hissed.

"Weiss, be honest. You didn't take the news of my Fanus heritage well, so we assumed that news of my sexual stance wouldn't go down well either. "

Weiss began to cry uncontrollably. Yang sat down next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder. Slowly, the heiress calmed.

"Come on." Yang said. Let's go back to the dorm. Ruby will meet us there.

**Author's note: ****Thanks for your support, and reading the chapters. Feel free to leave a review of this chapter, and follow if you haven't yet if you want to stay updated! Also, if you think I've missed an aspect of character or got one wrong, please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yang and Blake guided Weiss back to their dorm, the heiress having calmed a little since her outburst. Once there, Yang left to get coffee, after a whispered request from Blake, who sat Weiss down on her bed. Despite the original rift between the two, their shared experience had mended most of it. Ruby had ensured it, as her personality and tactics, learnt alongside success and failure with the others had endeared them, and led to them becoming one of the best teams in the history of Beacon. The two sat in silence as Blake worked out what to say.

"Weiss, do you want to speak first?"

Weiss looked at Blake like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"I…I" She stuttered, before drawing in a deep breath. "I feel differently about Ruby than I did when she was appointed team leader. Not at first, when I was sceptical of her, but during our second semester, it was… different. She means so much to me."

Blake nodded. "I feel the same about Yang. She's got a great personality. And she's incredibly hot!"

They laughed, as Yang walked in carrying a tray of steaming mugs. Sensing the tension had defused, she left the coffee on the table and gave Blake a quick kiss. Standing up, she nodded at Weiss.

"You're a good person. Ruby deserves someone like you. But if I'm wrong…" She looked meaningfully at the heiress.

Blake tutted at Yang. "Weiss, we'll support you. Just an idea, do you want to meet up with Ruby? She'll probably be heading to the square after her fitting."

Weiss nodded, leaving.

"Good idea Blake. She'll be gone for some time…" Yang purred, sashaying towards the grinning Fanaus.

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, folks, but I'll be updating more frequently now I'm on my summer holiday. As always, please leave suitable comments, and if you like this series, follow to stay updated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ruby felt lost as she waited in the square. The waiter at the café told her that her teammates left earlier. Ruby couldn't understand why. Up until then her day had been great. The dressmaker was a talker, and it turned out that she had been a Huntress for several years before deciding it wasn't right for her, and turned her interest into the small shop. She had even showed Ruby her weighted chain, an antique weapon that fired pellets from the end. Ruby enjoyed the fitting, and the variety of choice given to her was slightly overwhelming. Having decided, the woman told her that it would be ready on Thursday. Now buzzing with anticipation, Ruby enjoyed the sun's warmth as she had walked back to the others- or so she had thought. Alone, she sat on the lip of the fountain. Watching the jets of water stream up into the air, she closed her eyes and felt the spray on her face. She relaxed, clearing her mind, feeling serene. She began breathing in, smelling coffee, the sea breeze, pine… and a fresh, cold scent. Just as she was about to open her eyes, a loud _clang_ shocked her. Instinctively jolting, she slipped on the wet stone. She unceremoniously fell backwards, catching a glimpse of Weiss looking up in horror as she bent to recover a dropped Myrtenmaster. She plunged into the cold water, before whacking the back of her head on the shallow fountain's stone base. Darkness clouded her vision, as bubbles of air streamed out of her mouth.

Weiss ran to where Ruby disappeared, panicking. Walking into the square, she had been fiddling with her belt. So much so that the bindings came loose, causing the heavy rapier to hit the paving slabs. Ruby had looked so beautiful, her head tilted to the docks, eyes closed, breathing slowly. She felt like such a fool, she had humiliated the person she cared about the most. Vaulting the lip of the fountain, she splashed to where Ruby laid. Not caring about getting her clothes wet, she leant down, putting her arms around Ruby's back and under her knees. Straining to lift Ruby, she was helped by the waiter. Moving her to the paving stones, a small crowd gathered. The waiter looked at her.

"We need to reive her. Do you have any medical training?"

Weiss blanched. All Beacon students were given extensive medical training- including resuscitation. Having been a textbook student, she had memorised every single page. _How ironic, _she mused_. I have to give her the kiss of life_.

"Miss?" The waiter's voice was becoming strained. "Can you do anything?"

"Yes, yes, give me some space!" she cried, realising that she was wasting time. Leaning in to straddle Ruby, a small part of her mind gleefully noted her that the wet dress accentuated Ruby's curves. She began to press down on her chest, counting to thirty. Pinching her leader's nose, she leant in, her heart pounding as she realised what she was doing. She pressed her lips against Ruby's forming a seal. As she blew air into Ruby's body, she could taste Ruby's lipstick. Strawberry flavour. As she moved her head away, Ruby gasped, spitting out water. She locked her silver eyes on the ice blue of Weiss's. Time seemed to freeze as they looked at each other. Ruby blinked first, looking away.

"Um, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Could you get off me?"

Weiss blinked, then quickly moved off her. She helped Ruby to her feet, water streaming from Ruby's clothes and hair.

"Ruby, are you alright?" 

Ruby winced as she reached round her head to feel the growing bruise. She looked paler than usual.

"Could you help me back to the Beacon infirmary?"

Weiss slipped an arm round her leader, and began to guide her as she walked unsteadily. As the sun shone, it dried Ruby's clothes. Weiss adopted her guarded look. Inside she fumed. Things had definitely not gone as she had planned. Yang rushed up, followed by Blake. When the Yang reached her sister, she picked her up and ran towards the school. Blake walked up to Weiss.

"What happened? I heard that someone contacted the school, so we ran down here." 

"I screwed up. I was nervous, I dropped Myrtenmaster and Ruby hit her head on the fountain. I then gave her the kiss of life, and that's it." Weiss said bitterly.

Blake gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Weiss…" she whispered. She gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure Yang will sort it out."

**Author's note:**** Told you I'd update more often now! Thanks for your support, and feel free to leave a review/ suggestions. BloodGulchBlue, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yang sprinted with her sister's body in her arms. She was incredibly worried and her mind gave her one objective: get Ruby to help. The minutes blurred into each other, Yang running up the curving road to Beacon. Students offered help, some attempting to run ahead, but Yang outpaced them all. Ozpin waited at one of the side doors, along with three medics who were wheeling a gurney. They moved with professional efficiency, taking the stunned huntress and wheeling her away. Yang looked to Ozpin.

"Will she be alright?"

Ozpin nodded. "We've got some of the best here, and they've treated worse than a head injury, believe me."

Yang sighed in relief. She looked down at her shaking hands, adrenaline still pumping through her body. Wrapping them into a bundle, she followed Ozpin inside.

Ruby's head throbbed with pain, in tempo with every steady beat of her heart. Opening her eyes slightly caused light speared to spear into her head, increasing the agony. Closing them and turning her head away, she tried again. The light was not as harsh, and a vision in white was presented before her. Blinking to clear her vision, she looked at Weiss. The heiress' eyes were wide with concern, the glacial glare replaced with something more than concern. Realising that they were looking deeply at each other, Ruby blinked again.

_Why do I keep doing that?_ Ruby wondered. The pain returned, and she laid back with a sigh, slowly sinking back into the pillows.

Weiss stood up from the solitary chair, and walked out of the room. Blake and Yang sat next to each other in the waiting area, holding hands. They both stood up as Weiss approached them.

"The doctors say that she'll be out in two days at the most, they just want to make sure she's fit for class."

Blake ran a quick calculation in her head. "That's Wednesday. It won't trouble our plans for the party."

Yang squeezed Blake's hand. "Could you let me get some alone time with Ruby? We need to have a sisterly chat."

Blake nodded, kissing Yang on the cheek. "C'mon Weiss, we need to sort out the decorations." She cast a meaningful glance at Weiss, who nodded and followed. Yang moved to Ruby's room.

When Ruby next woke, her vision and head were clearer. Yang was sitting next to her. She moved her body up into a sitting position. Yang stroked Ruby's hair as she spoke.

"You really are clumsy, sis. No wonder you hit your head!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Noting that the usual cheery approach wasn't working, Yang switched tactics.

"Ruby, Weiss didn't mean to knock you into the fountain. It was an accident. She's having a tough time, and she needs us all- including her team leader."

Ruby processed this.

"Yang, I'm a little confused. Weiss is acting different around me, and I don't know how to react to it. Can you help?"

Yang smiled and hugged her sister.

"Ruby, of course I can! As a leader, you should always look to your teammates for advice. And as a sister, you can always tell me about your problems, no matter how small. I promise to help." She paused. "Weiss is learning more about herself, and this development will change her massively. She needs your help to get through this. Remember the talk we had about our relationship?"

Ruby nodded in understanding. "Weiss is attracted to girls?"

"A certain girl, in fact." Yang replied. "But she doesn't exactly know how to tell her. So I expect you to support her through this. I think it'll benefit the whole team if you do."

Ruby nodded naively. "Thanks, sis. I'll make sure to- when I get out."

Yang walked out with a grin. She had set her plan in motion.

**Author's note:**** Thanks for your continuing support on this, I can feel the story evolving as I write. Just a quick request, if you notice any grammar mistakes in the chapters, then let me know with either a PM or a review (although don't be too much of a grammar Nazi). I've sorted out several so far, but I'm not the best at proof reading. Reviews and comments are always welcome.**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yang swaggered back to the others. Blake sighed.

"What did you do?"

"I moved things forward a little"

Weiss stood and narrowed her eyes

"Yang, if you've done anything as stupid as…"

"Telling Ruby that you're attracted to girls and you need her support?"

"Are you joking?"

"Nope"

Weiss decided to sit back down before she fell down.

"What? She agreed to!"

Blake rolled her eyes.

"You need to work on your subtlety, Yang"

"I can be when I need to…but not now"

Weiss stormed off. Yang shrugged.

Weiss found herself in one of the combat areas. Pyrrha was moving through a series of stances. Weiss moved to the dummies, decapitating one, slicing another from shoulder to hip and blasting the third with a shard of ice. Pyrrha looked over with concern.

"Weiss, are you alright? You seem off."

The heiress glared at her. Instead of backing off, she stepped forward, raising her sword and shield.

"Come on, fight me! It might relieve the stress"

Weiss lunged, her rapier skidding off the rounded shield. She spun to avoid the sword, slashing at the passing huntress, who dropped into a roll. Weiss raised Myrtenmaster to block Akouo, cast at her as a distraction, as Milo slammed into her guard. Pyrrha raised her hands, and her weapons returned. Weiss, angrier than ever, charged blindly at the huntress, who turned aside the lunge, stepping back. Weiss whipped her rapier around her head, using an overhead slice, which Pyrrha barely parried with Milo, having to support herself with her shield. She stepped back, lowering her weapons.

"Weiss, stop!"

Instead of replying, Weiss cut at her opponent's head. Ducking, Pyrrha blocked the next slash, before deciding to absorb the ferocious attacks. Enraged by the lack of retaliation, Weiss cast her blue glyphs, causing Pyrrha to be bound in place, dropping her weapons. Weiss' rapier glowed white as she charged. Pyrrha motioned with her left hand, and Akouo levitated to intercept the blade, a flash accompanying the contact. Weiss stumbled back. The restraints disappeared. Pyrrha rushed over.

"Weiss! What's wrong?"

"I'm having a really difficult time at the moment."

"Look, whatever it is, you're not yourself. You need to work the problem out." She paused. "You have friends, maybe they can help."

"That's the problem. I don't approve of Yang's methods."

"Tell you what, when I'm stressed- which you definitely are- fighting someone to take out your anger doesn't always work. Try something more relaxing- go somewhere where you can think, meditate or take a bath, whatever suits you."

Weiss looked thoughtful, then nodded.

Weiss attempted meditating the next day, to no avail. Ruby was still in the infirmary, and Blake was keeping Yang out of her way with preparations for the party. As she eat dinner, she put her fork down. She really couldn't concentrate. It was as if someone had turned a 'think of Ruby' switch on in her head, and memories of her kept on popping into her mind. Impaling a carrot, she sighed. She wasn't hungry, she was just eating for the sake of it, trying to distract herself. She had purposely chosen to sit away from everyone else in the hall, but as teams sat together, or chatted with rivals on chosen tables, seats filled up pretty quickly. Unfortunately for her, team CRDL was near her, their rowdy conversation filling her head. She left her food and walked to the dorm. Blake and Yang were off somewhere, so she had the run of the place. She stretched her back in the empty room, spreading her fingers and standing on the tips of her toes. Moving to the bathroom, she decided to take a bath, a rare occurrence, as busy mornings only gave time to take a shower. The hot water filled the bath, steam misting the windows and mirror. Weiss stripped, before stepping into the water with a sigh, the heat softening the tension in her limbs. She cast off her ornament, and shook her hair out. Leaning back in the water, her white locks billowed out on the surface. As the back of her head touched the water, the heat sent tingles of warmth through her skull. Weiss smiled happily, letting her body float, slowly moving her limbs, feeling wonderfully relaxed. For once, her mind was clear, nothing to bother her.

"Weiss?"

Her eyes snapped open. She hadn't locked the bathroom door.

Ruby was impatient, to say the least, to be discharged. After assuring the nurse that she was perfectly capable of walking, he gave in after the twentieth time in as many minutes. After she bolted down the evening meal set in front of her (she couldn't wait to get _real_ food in her stomach), she stood and checked her reflection. Her face was a little tired, and she wore a bandage around her head, with padding over where she hit her head. Otherwise, she was, as Penny would say 'combat ready'. She checked her scroll. Other than reminders for homework for the holidays, the only outstanding message was from Yang, telling her that Blake was taking her to see a film, and Weiss wasn't in the best of moods. So Ruby walked back to her dorm, wondering about Weiss' mystery girl. Pyrrha seemed the most likely, both were top scorers and experienced fighters. She thought about sending her friend a message, but wondered if she'd be intruding at a tense time. All she really wanted was to lie down on her own bed, in her own room, with her own teammates. Not too much to ask. As she walked in, she saw steam seeping through the gap in the bathroom door. Moving to close it, she caught a glimpse of Weiss, lying back, a small smile on her face. She was completely naked. Ruby froze, unable to take her eyes off her teammate, but wanting to preserve Weiss' decency all the same. Unsure of what to do she called out.

"Weiss?"

The huntress in question rose up, sending water cascading off her. Seeing Ruby's head peeking round the door, she shrieked and covered her body with her hands. Ruby's face went redder than her cape, and she sped from the door, up into her bed. Despite the humiliation, she registered how nice Weiss looked with her hair down. The bathroom door promptly slammed shut.

"Oh, no…" she groaned, sinking into her pillow.

**Author's note:**** To celebrate Volume 2, the longest chapter yet!**** Only 3 days until the party (RWBY time, not our time), and things are heating up! Stay tuned for more, White Rose fans, the time will come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: ****Time for a bit of my backstory (it's relevant, I promise). Before I started writing, I was inspired by several authors' works to write and publish Fanfiction: Isyys, Niteloc and OrganOf Flames. They're authors that use White Rose, Bumblebee and a combination of the two respectively. However, there was one more author: Whiterose-Bumblebee. So imagine my surprise when they added this series to their story alert subscription and also left a review! So, a shout-out to Whiterose-Bumblebee, many thanks for your support! BTW, if any of you know any of other authors mentioned, let them know. I'd really appreciate it. Now, on to the story…**

Chapter 9

Blake and Yang strolled hand-in-hand through Vale, the quiet atmosphere adding to the intimacy. Most couples didn't celebrate such a short time together, but Yang was sweet like that. A nice meal, a quiet cinema showing a decent film and now an evening stroll back to Beacon. Blake moved closer to Yang, wanting more of her body heat as the sun set, lowering the temperature. Yang unwrapped her hand, then put it round Blake's shoulder, pulling her close. She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Blake turned her head, meeting the kiss. They stood kissing in the silent street for several minutes, before Blake broke off.

"Happy four months, Yang"

"You too, Blakey"

Blake smiled. "Shame out luck ran out this month with the dorm not being free…"

Yang laughed. "Yeah, it all began when you sat up with me after my 18th. God, I was hammered. But you…"

"Cleaned both of our clothes, the bathroom and your hair when you threw up? All whilst you spilled the beans about how you felt about me? Yeah, it wasn't exactly the way I envisioned us getting together. But I'm definitely not complaining. If anything, it accelerated some parts of our relationship."

"Yeah, but two months out of four to 'celebrate' isn't that bad. And we still had plenty of time inbetween." Yang grinned as she spoke, slipping an arm lower down Blake's back.

"Which we used. Quite often." Blake copied Yang. "However… If your sister and Weiss get together, then we will have to work something out."

Yang frowned. "Right. Well, let's consider that later. For now, why don't we enjoy the walk?"

"How romantic." This time, Blake initiated the kiss.

The rest of the walk was uneventful. The girls signed in using their scrolls, then took the lift to their dorm's floor. Upon entering, the couple froze. Weiss and Ruby were sat opposite each other on the floor, talking.

"It's not something I can easily explain, Ruby. It's like I don't know myself anymore. I needed to take some time out, so I had a bath. I was so stressed, I forgot to lock the door."

Ruby blushed. "I wondered why. I didn't mean to intrude."

Taking the gap to barge in, Yang ran and hugged her sister. Blake knelt next to Weiss, hurriedly whispering to her "What did you tell her?"

"That I was stressed about the girl I like. No names."

"How long have you been talking?"

"Well, Ruby's been apologising on and off for the past hour and a half, and I've been trying to tell her it's ok."

Blake then moved over to Ruby. Yang motioned over to Weiss, who joined them in a hug.

"As a team, we will support each other. No-one is to be left out, left behind or left unheard. Right?" Yang asked, repeating the words that they had agreed on to be their team motto.

The others nodded. Ruby squeezed Weiss' shoulder. She looked over. However, Ruby said nothing, their eyes simply locking gazes. Ruby winked. Weiss relaxed, knowing Ruby would stand by her. All she needed now was to open up. And she knew the perfect time. Now she needed to prepare for that time.

**Author's note:**** Still 3 days. You know the drill, regulars. Fav, follow, comment or review if you like this. Next update: within 2 days. BloodGulchBlue, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**** 10 chapters! Wow. I hardly thought that this series would grow to be so big! Thanks, guys! If any of you readers are inspired to write Fanfiction, then go for it. The community is a great place, and we're willing to help. I can personally say this. The RWBY fans are particularly nice bunch. Put it this way: if you write a RWBY fanfic, I'll happily give it a read, and leave my opinion. Just PM a link to story for me. Now, how about a nice, long chapter?**

**I started this on the 28/07/14: Under 2 days. **

Chapter 10

Weiss awoke the next day. Wednesday. The middle of the week. She had all of two and a half days in which to show Ruby her affection, then take the leap. However, she wanted to get the most solid base to leap off. Stretching under her sheets, she reached over and picked up her scroll. Activating it, she tapped through the unread messages, deleting online shopping offers, skimming through Beacon notices, completely ignoring Cardin's plea for class notes and finally settling on the party preparations. The deliveries were scheduled to arrive on time and the scroll network was in the beta stage. Weiss took this as a good sign for her hopes. Above her, Ruby stirred. At first, Weiss became annoyed with the fact that Ruby slept in, causing mad rushes to lessons. Now, it seemed cute that she did. One of her quirks was becoming a point that Weiss grew to love. Then the alarm went off. As per the insistence of the other teammates, an alarm was set for all the scrolls in the dorm at 7:30. It was designed to get Ruby up. Invariably she would tumble from her top bunk, but Yang would be on hand if she did. And today was no exception. There was a "Whoa!" from above the heiress, and a flash of yellow as Yang caught her sister. Setting her down, Yang ruffled Ruby's hair, before hugging Blake, who walked out the bathroom in her uniform.

"Morning" Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"How're you doing?" Ruby sat on the edge of the bed. Weiss pushed herself up. She could feel the heat of Ruby's body, fresh from the warmth of her own duvet, close to her legs.

"Good. It seems things will go my way."

Ruby smiled back "It's weird. I never would have thought you'd open up. We knew there was more to you, but you seemed so uptight, even Yang wasn't sure. But there was some part of me that wanted you to open up. I couldn't bear for you to be so cold."

"But now, I've definitely thawed. All thanks to you for giving me a second chance."

Ruby leant over and squeezed Weiss' hand. "You're my friend. You deserve one. And I'm willing to give you one."

On that note, she went to shower.

Down in the dining hall, teams RWBY and JNPR sat together. Jaune argued with Ren over the homework due in for the first lesson, Nora was chatting to Blake without stopping. Yang was attempting to steal Ruby's pancakes. Pyrrha sat opposite Weiss, who leant over, eyes questioning.

"You seem more relaxed than the last time we talked."

"I am. You advice helped, though not exactly in the way you thought it might."

"I heard. And it got me thinking. Bearing in mind what you were like, what happened in your dorm and your appearance now, I've drawn a conclusion."

Weiss froze, and glanced down the table. Ruby was leaning as far away from Yang, holding her plate at arm's length. Nora was rattling away, Blake having returned to her sardines on toast. Ren was drawing on Jaune's homework, whilst Jaune tore Ren's into pieces.

"And that tells me all I need to know" Pyrrha said. "Don't worry. You've got everything going for you. Plus, Ruby told me…"

The class bell rang. The students stood, and moved as one to their lessons. Weiss cursed as Pyrrha was swept away by her team. She joined her team to go to class.

The day had started off brilliantly, but now went down the pan. The lessons dragged on, and she didn't get a chance to talk to Pyrrha. She missed seeing her at lunch as a contractor unexpectedly pulled out, so she had to rearrange half of the deliveries. It was only during combat training that they both had a free moment.

"Sorry, Pyrrha, but a lot of stuff came up. What were you going to say? About Ruby?"

"We had a chat about a week ago. When we spoke, she told me that she thought of you as someone really close, not just as a friend. I think she needs to recognise that you two are perfect for each other, but Ruby's repressing her true nature. That's why she's so eager to help you; she wants you to be happy with someone, but she doesn't realise that she's the one you want to be with. Get it?"

Weiss nodded, assured that Ruby would, most likely, reciprocate. Her day brightened, the stress disappeared. And then…

" 'scuse me ladies." Cardin, who had been standing nearby, pushed past them. Weiss and Pyrrha shared a horrified look. Pyrrha's face drained of colour.

"Oh, shit"

**Author's note:**** Please don't tell me you didn't think that it was going to be all ship-shape and lovey-dovey? This Ship is heading towards a storm! Curveball! 2 ½ days to go, and a new player is on the board. Cardin has a knack for overhearing stuff, doesn't he? Blah, blah favourite, blah blah follow, blah blah review. You've read this request before, and if you've got this far without doing any of the above, and have an active account, then why haven't you yet? Oh, and thanks to those who have reviewed so far. It means a lot. Next chapter: before the 31****st****. Stay well, readers!**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: ****Well, this is the storm.**

Chapter 11

Weiss put on a brave face at dinner, half-pretending to join in with the jokes and stories. Pyrrha was in a similar state. _Cardin_. That bastard had it in for teams RWBY and JNPR, their skill and friendship putting them in top places throughout the year, with above-average scores. Meanwhile, CRDL struggled, their fighting prowess ruined by their lack of care for class. Any chance for Cardin to bring a member of either team down, be it Jaune's blackmailing, the targeted attacks on Blake for her Fanus heritage or the rumours about Yang's affairs and Pyrrha's drug usage (both proven false) put stress on those targeted and their teammates, who strove to end the problems. They knew it was Cardin, but he managed to weasel out of the line of fire. When members of RWBY and JNPR were under threat, Weiss took charge, strengthening her relationship with Blake when she publically supported Fanus rights, causing Cardin's plan to backfire. The resulting media storm ended with the Schnee Dust Company's Fair Employment policy, giving equal rights and pay to Fanus workers. Weiss' presence was so strong, her defensive case always had support from Ozpin, who trusted Weiss to find the truth. Since Cardin could target Weiss in a deeply personal way, she was defenceless. Cardin wouldn't simply go and tell Ruby, he'd make it destructive.

Weiss excused herself, citing preparations for the party as her reason to leave. She gave Pyrrha a reassuring smile. The warrior nodded back. As she walked, she pulled out her scroll. Filled with loathing, she opened Cardin's contact page, and initiated a chat.

C: _Ah, miss Schnee. What can I do for you?_

W: _Cardin._

C: _Now, don't be so blunt. We both know why you've finally contacted me. I wonder, what leverage can I use against you? How would you feel if I stood up in the main hall and announced, to all of Beacon, that you were a lesbian, and you loved Ruby? I don't think the reaction would be good. There would be so much pressure on the two of you. It would be so humiliating as Ruby would run out on you, unable to take being put on the spot, and your dreams would be crushed. Your team would crumble, not grow stronger…_

W: _You'd be in so much trouble!_

C: _Yes… But you'd suffer more. I have connections with the governors. I would escape expulsion. Your time at Beacon would end in shame, your image destroyed. Team RWBY would collapse. I can make sure of it. You don't know how much I've wanted a way to destroy you smug bitches. All so perfect, so nice, so talented. _

W: _What do you want? _

C: _As I said, team RWBY is an annoyance. You most of all. I want to get rid of you. You're the strongest in the team._

W: _What do I have to do in order to make you stop this?_

C: _I want you to leave Beacon. Either you stop being a huntress, or I force you to stop. If you don't, I will continue to hurt your team. You love Ruby. Yang loves her sister. Blake loves her girlfriend. If I concentrate on these links between them, they will all fall. I can make it happen. The domino effect starts with you. If you leave, you can stop this. You have until Friday. Think on it. Ruby will be hurt if you go, but not enough for me to ruin her life. It's all down to you. If you go to Ozpin, I will tell everyone, one way or another. Don't test me. _

Weiss had reached the dorm. She walked in, threw herself on her bed, her insides in turmoil. She could not see any way out. She knew Ruby would react badly if Cardin did keep to his word; she hated being quizzed by JNPR about who she liked, and if the whole school was going to be judging her... Weiss punched her pillow, frustrated, upset and frightened. Tears filled her eyes. She crawled under her sheets, and curled into a ball.

**Author's note:**** Updates will be more frequent, at least for the time being. I****'m steadily getting closer to the party (2 days), and I need your opinion. Should I continue the series after the actual party, or end it? There's a poll on my profile, so go and vote after reading this. The poll will be up until the 6th of August. It'll mean a lot to get your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**** Thanks to those who voted on the poll so far, and who left the reviews. Shout-out to the guest reviewer who left the options that could be taken. It was helpful in making me decide what to do- I wasn't sure how it was going to pan out!**

Chapter 12

"Sorry, I've got to go. More party business."

Weiss excused herself and left quickly, pulling out her scroll. Pyrrha watched, before looking back at Jaune, who was attempting to chat her up.

Blake laughed at Jaune's clumsy attempts to hit on Pyrrha. Pyrrha knew Jaune liked her, and teasingly flirted back, but Jaune could never work up the courage to actually ask her out. Despite this, they acted like they actually were in a relationship, though they were simply close friends. Her scroll chimed. Blake looked over at Yang, who shrugged. It wasn't her. She opened it, the standard crossed axes Beacon logo replaced with the Schnee Company Snowflake, showing that the beta software was loaded on. It used a cloud-based system to link all scrolls with the beta, and thereby monitor transactions. Thankfully it was in the testing stage, as bugs cropped up regularly. Once it had swapped aspects of the profiles of Blake and Weiss, causing the heiress to view some pretty lewd chat messages between Blake and Yang. Weiss had written a patch for it, and that was it- until now. The patch had fixed the problem on Blake's scroll, but apparently Weiss had not thought to apply it to her own.

_So_ Blake thought, _I'm looking at Weiss' chat_. As the conversation unfolded, Blake looked on in horror.

"Blakey? What's wrong?" Blake slammed her scroll shut, stopping Yang from looking, thinking quickly. She couldn't tell the other at the table. It was too personal. She needed to go somewhere private. She turned to Yang, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Want to take a walk?" She asked. Yang nodded, a little unsure about the mixed signals. As they walked, Blake sent a message to Pyrrha as they entered the locker room, requesting her presence. As they waited, Blake showed Yang the conversation. As her girlfriend read the scroll, her hair ignited, and her eyes turned red. She handed the scroll back to Blake, before punching a locker extremely hard, breaking a door off.

"THAT BASTARD!" Yang roared. "I'LL KILL HIM"

Pyrrha ran in, weapons drawn.

"What's going on?"

Blake quickly explained the situation, ending with "Weiss told me that she spoke with you when she explained the bathroom incident. I assumed she confided in you."

Pyrrha nodded. "So what do we do now? We need to take Cardin out of the equation. He's too much of a threat. I for one want to see him get what he deserves. We could get Nora to break his legs."

Yang fumed. "Cardin's mine. There won't be much of him left when I'm finished."

"Cardin needs to pay, yes, but just putting him in the infirmary will get you into trouble. Going to Ozpin and showing the evidence will put him on our side. Cardin's going to be looking out for Weiss moving against him, not us. We should do this properly."

Pyrrha nodded. Yang balled her fingers into fists. Blake cast her a pleading look, and she relented.

Ozpin's face darkened with rage as the huntresses showed him the evidence.

"Winchester has been trouble since he joined. I've been lacking hard evidence against him, as have you. This blackmail and threat is what I need. You've done the right thing, girls. Cardin will be called home. I doubt his father knows exactly what he's been doing at Beacon, but he did express concern when he sent his son here. I will tell Cardin that there are family problems, and his father wishes to see him. He will leave tonight. I expect Weiss will want to hear the good news. Thank you for coming forward with this.

The huntresses left, hurriedly moving to their dorms. As they walked down the corridor, they passed Cardin, seemingly wandering around the halls. As they neared, Cardin's scroll bleeped. He pulled it out, read the message and headed back the way they had walked. Upon entering, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha saw Ruby and Weiss holding each other. Pyrrha excused herself, and Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Sis?"

Ruby's face shone with joy and tears as she looked at her sister.

"She loves me"

**Author's note:** **After the rain, the earth hardens. I'm not finished yet, the party is (still) 2 days away. Please vote on my poll to see if I should continue the series after the party. I'll close it on the 6****th**** of August. Stay well, readers! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**** Oh yeah,**** this chapter contains lots of fluff. **

Chapter 13

Ruby sat with Ren, Nora and Jaune. Weiss had business to manage, her sister and Blake had gone off for a walk, and Pyrrha had left within a minute as well. Ruby felt that there was something amiss, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She also felt left out. She was being kept in the dark about her party arrangements and Weiss wasn't opening up to her about who she liked. She had promised to help her friend, but she was keeping her feelings bottled up. Ruby respected her privacy, but if Weiss wanted to be happy, she needed to actually open her heart. Not an easy feat, given that her nickname was 'ice princess' or 'snow queen'. However, Ruby had seen that Weiss could thaw. It may have just been moments caught in her eyes, which Ruby witnessed, but she believed that Weiss was able to come out about who she liked. Ruby resolved to give her the push. She nodded to her fellow hunters, stood and left. Walking to her dorm, she noticed Cardin prowling nearby. Shrugging, Ruby entered. Her first look showed an absence of her teammate. Thinking that she was in the library, Ruby turned to leave. She turned back when a muffled sob came from the bed under her bunk. Ruby, unsure of how to proceed, walked towards the noise.

Weiss laid curled into a foetal position, tears clouding her eyes. She didn't think that someone could be filled with so much hate towards her. True, she didn't have a winning personality, but the other Beacon students had learnt that the heiress was loyal to her friends and skilled in combat. She'd grown since her time at Beacon, but she hadn't thought that she would become so close to her teammates- and even closer to Ruby. As she lost herself in her thoughts, she felt a pressure on the side of her bed. Thinking that she needed to work on her awareness, Weiss sat up, knuckling tears away from from her eyes as she pulled back the covers, inviting Ruby to sit. Ruby's silver eyes were filled with concern.

"Weiss? Are you alright?"

The heiress sighed despite herself. Ruby was so sweet. She didn't trust herself to speak yet, so she weakly smiled. Ruby shuffled closer, and Weiss' heart rate increased at the proximity.

"Weiss, if you've got a problem, then it's my problem too."

Weiss drew in a shaky breath. "Cardin's found out who I have feelings for" she heard Ruby's sharp intake of breath, but the tears obscured her vision. "And he's blackmailing me, saying that he'll announce it to the whole school unless I leave."

Ruby's hand squeezed her shoulder. Butterflies swarmed in Weiss' stomach, sending tingles down her arms.

"We need to do something. Going to Ozpi..." She remembered Cardin, stand around outside. "Okay. What can we do from here?" She thought for a moment, biting her lower lip.

"Weiss, does this person know how you feel about her?"

"I...I don't know for sure." She swallowed, extremely nervous. She pushed her legs together, feeling them shake uncontrollably. "Mabye" she whispered.

Ruby decided to press her. "You need to let her know. Who is it?"

Weiss opened her mouth, before closing it. She raised her head, tears running freely down her face,swallowed and choked out a single syllable.

"You"

Time stopped. Ruby blinked. In her mind's eye, she saw a darkened room. The next time her heart beat, a flame flickered into life. Ruby felt a warm glow in her heart. The second beat, the flame grew. Ruby's heart began beating faster. With every beat, the flame and the feeling grew stronger and stronger, until the flame erupted into a Phoenix. The glow spread from the firebirds' wings to every part of Ruby, from the buzzing in her skull to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt pure emotion run through her, sweeping her along. Ruby felt hot tears streaming down her face. Weiss loved her. Her. The pieces fell into place, Ruby suddenly understood.

"Weiss!"

Ruby hugged her friend, both girls laughing and crying.

"I love you too"

After several minutes of the embrace, Weiss spoke.

"You dolt! How did you not know it was you I had feelings for?"

Ruby gave her an elated smile. "I don't know. Maybe I did, deep down, but I thought you were out of my league. But now... I still can't believe it!"

Weiss hugged her tighter.

"You, Ruby Rose, in no way are you out of my league. I. Love. You. And that's that."

Ruby nestled her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Sis?" Yang called.

**Author's note:**** Yeah, lots of fluff. I'm gonna take a break from writing for a bit. This chapter took me about 3 hours to plan and write- not normal for me. I expect that I'll resume on the 7****th****, but no promises. I can promise that I won't spend 1 day on about 4 chapters. Still 2 days. See you soon!**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** **I'm back! Now, let's get down to the story.**

Chapter 14

Blake blinked.

"Well this has been an interesting day" she smiled. A feeling of elation was apparent in the room, Yang couldn't stop grinning as she joined her sister and Weiss in the hug.

"So, is this relationship official?" Weiss asked. Instead of replying, Ruby kissed her. Weiss was a little shocked, but responded, and the two disengaged, red-faced, but smiling.

"Awww, Blakey, they had their first kiss!"

Blake gently punched Yang on her arm.

"Come on. We've got lots to do tomorrow."

The others nodded, exhausted from the stress from the day's events.

Ruby woke. For a moment, she wondered if she had been dreaming about Weiss- but then she was jolted into full awareness by the alarms. Cursing her inability to wake earlier, she rolled to one side- and the bed tipped as the ropes suspending it swayed with the shift in weight. She fell onto Weiss, who apparently had volunteered to do the morning 'catch Ruby', and had not fully estimated both the shock of a body plummeting towards her, and the fact that Weiss was not as muscled as Yang. So whilst Ruby's fall was broken, Weiss was the cushion rather than the catcher.

"Remind me not to try that again"

Ruby giggled, before pulling Weiss up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on, we've got to get ready!"

Team JNPR were waiting expectantly for RWBY to get to breakfast, knowing something was up, but since Pyrrha wasn't telling them, three pairs of eyes followed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to the table. Nora noticed that Ruby and Weiss were holding hands. She shrieked, causing nearby students to look over, then turn back when nothing appeared to be happening. Pyrrha raised her hands.

"Not me."

Ruby nodded reassuringly as Weiss blushed. Ren, as per his usual self, shrugged and continued to get as much honey on his pancakes before Nora snaffled it. Nora winked at Ruby and Jaune thought about the pairing, then remembered the chat he had with Pyrrha about Yang and Blake. He smiled at the girls, then resumed eating. Weiss was glad that there wasn't a massive uproar; she wasn't ready to let everyone know. Unlike Yang, who decided to kiss Blake publically in the corridor after the first lesson when they got together. Thankfully, Yang's thick skin, knuckle-cracking and death-stares dissuaded any outcry.

Weiss walked Ruby into Vale, and back to the dress shop. Weiss was impressed with the shop, and flipped through various fabrics as Ruby talked to the old woman. She received a long package, which she carried closely back to Beacon. Weiss' attempts to look inside were rebuffed, piquing her curiosity as to the design. Weiss pulled out her scroll and began to type.

On return to their dorm, Ruby and Weiss found themselves alone. Ruby went to hide her dress, and Weiss was relieved to see the reply on her scroll. Ruby returned.

"Ummm. So what do we do now?"

"Well, in a relationship people spend lots of time together, are very close and… you know…" Weiss blushed.

"So pretty much what we've done up until now?"

"Yeah…"

"You want to walk round the grounds?"

Weiss pulled Ruby into a deep kiss.

"Maybe later"

**Author's note:**** Yeah. Kinda a short chapter folks, but I can tell you that Chapter 15 will be the party. And it'll be quite long. Also, I've decided- despite the majority of you voters voting 'yes' on the poll, I think I'll wrap it up with an epilogue. Thanks for your continued support, and see you soon!**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:**** well, 15 chapters! This is incredibly surreal, so thank you readers!**

Chapter 15

Ruby was a little confused when she awoke, as her bed was stabler than before and larger- and Weiss was in it. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she sat up, and felt Weiss' arm slip into her laps looking over to her left, she saw that her bed had been taken down from its roof suspension, and joined with her girlfriends'. Still, she was unsure as to why her generally deep sleep cycle was broken. Activating her scroll, she bathed the room in a ghostly glow from the screen. A reminder pulsed on the top right of her screen- 19:00, 17th party. She sighed, seeing the time was 06:45. Realising that she wouldn't get back to sleep, she went to get coffee.

Weiss smiled as she accepted the steaming mug, the strong smell waking her up.

"Morning" she whispered, cupping the mug with both hands as she sipped. Ruby smiled back and stroked the long white hair, a pet habit. Putting their backs to the wall and resting their legs on the bed, they watched as the dawn broke. Ruby leant her head on Weiss's shoulder.

"I like this moment." Ruby decided.

"Me too" Weiss agreed.

With one hand on their mugs and the other intwined, Ruby kissed Weiss.

"I like it even better now."

There was a buzz in the canteen as students talked about the impending party, and several glances towards team RWBY's table as they looked over at the birthday girl, and also to see if the rumours were true. Weiss had retreated back into her icy demeanour, although a quick wink to Ruby showed that it wasn't permanent.

Lessons flew by, teachers realising that the students both wanted to get to the weekend and the party, so they reluctantly let the students muck about in class. All this did was increase the level of excitement, and by the end of the day, Beacon students streamed back to their dorms to prepare for the evening. Yang and Blake had no problem changing, but both Weiss and Ruby wanted to surprise the other with their eveningwear, and so Ruby waited in the bathroom whilst Weiss changed.

Weiss walked down to the main hall with the others, Blake and Yang having left earlier. She pulled out her scroll, checking that the network was calibrated. She knew it was, but was checking it to take her mind off the anxiety she felt. Weiss would normally have no trouble at family functions, but this was with other students, and Ruby. She couldn't wait for it to happen, though.

Several minutes later, Weiss stood near the main entrance, resplendent in her dress, which started as light blue at the hem, and faded to white at the top. Modestly cut, with a semitransparent back reaching down to her ribcage, with the Schnee snowflake cut into it, exposing some of the bare skin of her back. The skirt reached just below her knees. A silver bracelet, patterned with roses glinted on her right wrist. The small necklace was replaced with a silver chain clinched by the family snowflake. Her hair, worn down, was recently brushed.

She traced a finger over the bracelet, feeling the ridges of the rose petals, and wondering if Ruby would like it. Yang, who decided that her normal clothes were best suited to her plans walked over with Blake, who simply wore a black top and tight jeans.

"I feel overdressed" Weiss muttered.

"Ruby'll be happy that she's not the only one to wear a dress! It's so sweet!" Yang exclaimed

"Besides" Blake reassured "Pyrrha's wearing one, as well as Velvet."

"Three girls in about a hundred! Weiss turned as she said it, and gestured to the crowd of people milling around the room, talking, drinking, laughing and dancing.

"Well, at least you didn't wear heels!" Yang laughed, already quite tipsy, pulling Blake close to her. The Fanus in question rolled her eyes, and tickled Yang's exposed sides. Yang laughed again, dragging Blake with her. Blake shot Weiss a reassuring look, before disappearing into the party. Weiss wondered if she should follow. Standing with her teammates was normal, but waiting on her own made her look out of place. Shaking her head, she took a step back, losing her nerve. When she was about halfway from the door, it opened. As the first to turn and look, she saw Ruby.

Ruby wore a longer dress than Weiss, although a slit in the leg up to her thigh made it easier for Ruby to walk. The strapless dress was held in place by a corset, longer than the one she normally wore. It also allowed for the bodice to have a shallow V cut in it. The material was a deep red, the same colour as the tips of her hair- which had a lustre rarely seen. Ruby wore a woman's dress, showing a maturity beyond her age. Weiss immediately moved towards her, incredibly jealous. True, her own dress, which she ordered in from her home might have been eye-catching, but Ruby's was stunning. Weiss moved as quickly as her dress allowed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend and, uncaring of whatever anyone else thought, kissed her deeply. Ruby smelt of roses, her perfume mingling with Weiss'. Weiss broke off for air, opening her eyes to see a very red Ruby, who was smiling from ear to ear. Murmurs broke out and Yang wolf-whistled. Weiss glared at her, and Yang raised a shot glass in return. "I like the bracelet" Ruby whispered in Weiss' ear. Weiss glowed happily. "You look stunning!" she replied, only then noting that Ruby was wearing silver snowflake earrings.

"C'mon Weiss, it's my party!" Ruby and Weiss held hands as they moved through the crowd, some of whom applauded. Others expressed their best wishes, but everyone was respectful. Weiss' fears vanished instantly; she turned her attention to enjoying herself. Eventually, the girls found themselves at their usual table, sitting with team JNPR. Pyrrha gushed with Ruby about the design of her dress, Weiss feeling slightly jealous, but the conversation ended with Pyrrha getting the address. Yang signalled for a waiter, hired for the occasion, to bring them drinks. Weiss was introduced to shots by Yang, and only slightly regretted it. As the night wore on, everyone got drunker. Yang lost her jacket, and ended up staying on the dance floor, dancing with everyone, Blake alongside her, her inhibitions and generally reserved nature gone. Ruby, egged on by the people around her, seventeen shots. After this, Weiss took control of her intake, sorely tested by the pout, but it quickly disappeared when she stumbled onto the dance floor. Raising her arms above her head, Ruby swayed to the music. Weiss joined her, feeling as if the party was a dream, it was so perfect. The music changed to a faster track, which Weiss recognised as a song by Trocadero, Ruby's favourite band. As 'Good Fight' blasted out, the crowd jumped in time to the music, yelling along, and Weiss watched as Ruby was the centre of attention, at one point being hoisted up and waving at everyone, laughing.

In a quiet moment, Ruby took Weiss to the toilets, and the two began to make out, Ruby fiddling with the zip on the side of Weiss' dress and Weiss struggling with Ruby's corset.

"Ruby, wait."

Ruby stopped. "What?"

Weiss smiled "Ruby, I love you, but I want our first time to be somewhere special. Not in random toilets! Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes." Then the gravity of what was said got through to her "You want to… with me!" Their make-out sessions had been heated, but only, as Yang would say "tops and tongues"

As midnight came and went, Yang and Blake disappeared from the scene, leaving for their dorm. Jaune finally (and drunkenly) asked Pyrrha out, and was unsurprisingly accepted. Weiss found out Ruby was an affectionate drunk, and extremely clingy. During the last dance of the evening, a slow dance set to 'Goldmine Blues', the couple held each other by the waist, Ruby eventually resting her hands on Weiss' hips. As the song closed, Weiss spoke the last words to Ruby, as a personal message.

"_I'm not too smart__  
__I'm not too dumb__  
__I'll care for you are__  
__And whom you'll become"_

Ruby smiled, before leaning in for another kiss.

"I know. And I love you."

The partygoers gradually left, stumbling drunkenly back to their dorms. Weiss and Ruby returned to theirs, noting the open window letting in the cool air. Blake and Yang were sitting on the floor, expectantly holding various sized packages. Ruby pulled Weiss down, stroking her hair. She tore open the presents, receiving dust, ammunition for Crescent Rose, several books from Blake and a rather lewd present from Yang, which Weiss only caught a glimpse of, as Ruby embarrassedly shoved it back into the wrapping paper, Yang laughing manically as she did so. Blake pushed Yang, slightly angry about her actions, onto her bed. Weiss waited as Blake argued with Yang, nervous about giving Ruby the package she had received several days ago. It meant so much more now they were together. Yang apologised and kissed Blake. Ruby looked over to Weiss, who still hadn't given her the present. As Blake and Yang unapologetically made out on their bed, Weiss handed over the last present. Ruby carefully opened it, taking the slim tablet from the paper. At her touch, the tablet turned on, showing the photo of team RWBY, from the time after they stopped Torchwick and the Paladin. Taken in front of Beacon's fountain, Yang had her shoulder around Blake, foreshadowing their eventual relationship. Blake's arm was around Ruby, who rested her arm on Weiss. All were triumphant and happy, and it was one of the few times that Weiss was genuinely smiling, before she hooked up with Ruby. Ruby kissed Weiss again, her hands roaming down her back, lower and lower.

"Ruby… we have an audience." Weiss flushed, not as drunk as her girlfriend. She looked around. Yang was passed out on her bed, and Blake was curled up next to her. "Or not. Anyway, Happy Birthday Ruby!" Slightly nervous about what she was planning, she looked back to Ruby. She too had fallen asleep, the 17-hour day having exhausted her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled Ruby onto the double bed. Then she noticed the time. 4:00.

"I am going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Weiss groaned and slumped onto the bed, one arm around Ruby, resting on her back. She quickly fell asleep.

**Author's note:**** One last chapter, and then that's it. See you soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Team RWBY sat in their dorm, each member nursing a mug of coffee. The events of the party were remembered, preserved through various students uploading videos and photos of the night's revelries. Blake's video of Yang's drunken and provocative dancing had gone viral. Thankfully the weekend was allowed the hungover to recover. Both Weiss and Blake had nursed their respective girlfriends through theirs, having not had as much. By Saturday evening, team RWBY were sitting in the Square of Hunters, admiring the sunset as they ate. Weiss had added the bracelet to her standard attire, and Ruby had similarly kept the earrings on. Blake had, as always, restrained Yang from keeping the teasing from going too far.

"All I'm saying is that you're so sweeeet together!"

"And you're currently number one online. And if you keep this up, I won't take it down!"

Yang huffed. Blake grinned wickedly, and took out her scroll.

"Oh look at this! There's a new remix- showing your twerking!"

Yang grabbed at the scroll, but the Fanus leaned backwards, keeping the scroll out of her reach.

"Fine. Sorry, sis, Weiss."

Blake nodded, relaxing. But that was her mistake. Yang took the lapse in concentration to lunge and pick Blake up out of her chair, holding her in a bridal grip, before hauling her struggling body into the fountain, holding her inches over the water.

"Well, Blakey, what are you going to do now?"

"Yang! You will regret this!" Blake instinctively clawed at Yang, unfortunately scratching her face. She missed, but Yang dropped her girlfriend into the fountain. A splash was followed by an angry yowl, and a wave of water soaked Yang. A dripping Blake splashed Yang, whose booming laughter was drawing a lot of attention. Ruby looked at Weiss, shrugged, and ran towards the fountain, whooping as she joined Blake in ganging up against Yang. Weiss hesitated, not wanting to make a scene, before a look from Ruby made her stand up and join in.

Four soaked but happy huntresses squelched back towards Beacon, huddling together for warmth. Yang activated her semblance, her body heating her teammates in the cool night air.

"Yang, you're in hot water when we get back" Blake snapped, a little peeved about her dunking.

"A hot bath with a hot Fanus? Great!" Yang, as ever unperturbed, smirked as Weiss and Ruby simultaneously blushed. "Do you two want to spend time alone tonight? I…" she was cut off by Blake's death stare. She sighed "Sorry, Rubes. I just can't help it. I'm so happy for you. And, like any sister, want to know all the details!"

"Well you might- if you stop running your mouth for a moment" Weiss gently admonished her fellow teammate. Ruby nodded.

"Please. We'll get down to it when we feel like it" Ruby then realised what she'd said, and winced as Yang pounced on the pun.

"Get down to it, eh, or did you mean do it, or…"

"GOD DAMN IT YANG!" the others yelled, and Yang sprinted away from her teammates. She didn't get very far, stopping to laugh, ending up rolling around on the floor.

Back in the dorm, the four sat, debating whether to watch A Game of Hunters, The Lord of the Grimm, Hunters Assemble or Transformers: Age of Dust. Blake snuggled up to Yang, and Ruby cuddled Weiss as they watched various hunters team up to fight a small army of Grimm, Weiss having to restrain Ruby from telling the others about every intimate detail of the weapons used by Vale's mightiest heroes.

"Reminds me of some of our battles" Weiss muttered as a gauntleted hunter shot a beam of energy at a Nevermore.

"Yeah… but not as cool" Yang debated, missing the archer shoot a frankly lucky trick-shot at the evil hunter.

"Or as dangerous" Blake replied. "They're all obviously going to survive. She's only going to live because she's attractive. I mean, she may be intelligent but she's only got a tiny gun!"

Ruby snored.

"Oh come on!" Weiss huffed. "She said she _wanted_ to watch this film!"

Yang snorted. "This is normal. You should try and get her used to staying up late." Of her own accord, Yang shut up. Weiss smiled.

"Just because you and Blake got it on quickly doesn't mean your sister will be the same. Give us time- and space. If you're standing around peeking into our love life, then we can't do anything. Understand?"

Yang abashedly consented. "Fine. I was thinking of taking Blake to Atlas. See the sights, whatever. Spend quality time together, meet new people, all that stuff."

"When?"

"A couple of weeks' time. That OK with you?"

Weiss nodded. As she was about to speak, Blake purred. She too had fallen asleep.

"You were saying?" Weiss grinned. However, the long party, lazy day following afterwards and walk to and from Vale and the water fight had taken their toll on her. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she rested her head on Ruby's, content as she fell asleep.

**Author's note:**** Well readers, this is it. Thanks for reading this, and kudos to you if you made it past Chapter 3 (shudders at how short and pointless it was). From what was going to be just the party, I took a risk and began the build-up. And thanks to your support, and to those who reviewed it, I continued. Shout-out to those who reviewed, reading them made my day! The possibility of a sequel is 50/50. I like the way this has ended, and don't want to ruin it. I hope to find you reading another of my stories, or enjoying the great RWBY fanfiction on this site. See you later!**

**BloodGulchBlue **


	17. Author's note- 210814

Last note:  
Hello again!

Well, this isn't a chapter, but it is a note explaining why I have chosen to do what I did. There's a series of books I like, which followed the main character through his travels. It ended not in his future, but as he was returning home to his family. You never knew what happened, and made it up yourself. I was aiming for this style. I don't think I did it justice. So, I am going to remind you of something. The title. Ruby's party. Party. The events leading up to and just after the party. Get it? The party is over the ships have truly sailed... Into a new series. So yes, I will be publishing a new series, set immediately after chapter 16, but with some changes. First, it will be moved to an M rating. I want to use more adult themes as Weiss and Ruby get closer to one another. I can't do that with a T, and as for changing the title and rating- too many chapters can be daunting to read in one sitting. There are also pairings that I want to follow (Bumblebee and Arkos). So, please wait patiently for me to plan, write and publish... **Red, White, Black and Gold** (the colours of the pairings), ie Ruby and Pyrrha are red, Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune are Gold, Weiss and Jaune (and Blake slightly) are White, Blake and Ruby are Black- the different amalgamations of the members colours. Okay? It's a little confusing, but bear with me on this. I want to continue this series, and because you've been supportive, I feel I can do this, but I will ultimately be of my own decision as to how far it goes.

See you then!

BloodGulchBlue

Update 21/08/14- Hey guys. I am actually having problems planning out chapters. The reason is, I'd pretty much just be copying what other writers have done with the pairing. I am really sorry, I thought there might be a chance I could write a sequel series, but the spark has gone. I wanted to write about Ruby and Weiss getting together, and now they are, I want to keep it that way. All in all- I'm packing it in for the foreseeable future. I enjoyed writing for you, and loved your feedback.

Once again, thanks

BloodGulchBlue


End file.
